gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant
|model number=ESP-010AD |developed from=ESP-010 Valiant |developed into=ESP-010AD/SEP Advanced Valiant Storm Drive Type |variants=ESP-010AD/F1 Advanced Valiant Armour Type ESP-010AD/F2 Advanced Valiant SES Type ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type |unit type= |operators= |launched= |destroyed= |known pilots=Pierce Caster |height=18.5 meters |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in the head) * * |optional equipment= |system features=*Polyidus-type Digital Intelligence **Modular Armour Systems **Modular Weapon Driver |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= }}The ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant (aka Advanced Valiant, AD Valiant) is multi-modal mobile suit used by the Peacekeepers for testing various different experimental technologies. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Advanced Valiant was part of an early project in producing advanced mobile suits with enhanced power plants and improved weaponry. Ultimately the goal would be to create a mobile suit that would supersede the performance of the Valiant while also being inherently capable of multiple specialised roles without requiring extensive modification. Unfortunately the AD Valiant proved to be incapable of serving as an "all-in-one" platform, and instead focuses on a modular systems design for rapid re-equipment of specialised hardware. Instead the suit proved to be a particularly useful test platform for experimental systems, being able to support new equipment with little difficulty. As part of this redevelopment the AD Valiant's operating system is equipped with a Polyidus-type Digital Intelligence, a powerful program designed to adapt the suit's system to new and potentially unrecognised weapons. By using the DI, the Advanced Valiant is capable of using almost any mobile suit-grade weapon that is connected to its systems, even if the drivers required are missing. This system can also manage the suit's armour profile, allowing it to dynamically modify various control systems to reach optimal performance. If required, the suit's entire armour plating can be removed considerably faster than regular Valiant machines, leaving the suit with nothing but its internal skeleton and exposed frame. This early system resulted in the Advanced Valiant's armour being more vulnerable at it seams and joints, however, this was refined in later generations of Peacekeeper mobile suits. Eventually numerous Advanced Valiant suits would be rolled out to higher-skilled pilots, being able to perform to a higher degree than the base machine. Due to the robust nature of the suit and its OS it remained in use as a test base for experimental systems. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* :The Hybrid Plasma Beam Sword is an experimental weapon designed to provide a pilot with the parrying capabilities of a solid blade, while retaining the offensive capabilities of a plasma beam sword by emitting plasma around the edge of the weapon. System Features ;*Polyidus-type Digital Intelligence : :;*Modular Armour Systems ::The Advanced Valiant can be equipped with various different forms of armour for testing purposes. In order to accommodate the switches the suit's systems are programmed with a variety of settings for using different armour, such as balance and thruster power distribution. This system also formed the basis of control systems for ejectable armour and weapons. While these settings can be also manipulated in other machines, the Polyidus DI is sophisticated enough to manage these options itself when testing new armour or encountering new terrains. :;*Modular Weapon Driver ::The suit is capable of using various armaments in combat which are not normally part of its standard armaments, relying on an extended tactical database as well as adjusting existing drivers if an unrecognised weapon is connected. By performing active feedback tests the DI can eventually determine the optimal settings for it, but requires some time to fully test possible configurations. See also